callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael "Finn" O'Leary
Michael "Finn" O'Leary is a playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. He appears in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead. He is also mentioned by Jack Vincent in the map Shadows of Evil in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. He appears as one of the numerous spirits in the Blood of the Dead easter egg. Him, along with all other characters and areas in the zombies multiverse were erased when Nikolai used the Agarthan Device. Background Before his imprisonment on , Finn was married to a silent film actress Angelina Bow. Bow testified against him when he was convicted of 16 counts of gambling fraud, thus being imprisoned on Alcatraz.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My2keV2IIQ0 As with the others, Finn attempted to escape Alcatraz, but was overrun by zombies. He is the second to be surrounded and killed, thus sent to the Afterlife. In reality however, Arlington's escape plan never came to be and Finn, along with Billy and Sal, participated in the murder of Arlington. The three were sentenced to death on January 19, 1934. Upon learning the truth, Finn, Billy and Sal once again turn on Arlington. At this point, the players determine whether the three mobsters are killed by Arlington, or Arlington is killed by the mobsters. In the canon ending, Arlington kills the 3 mobsters and the 4 end up being spirits that roam the island. Finn and the other mobsters appears in Blood of the dead, as spirits that roam around the island. Finn can be seen grabbing the warden along with Billy and Sal, preventing him from capturing Primis Richtofen while Arlington leads the way. In the ending cutscene, Finn is released from the purgatory once and for all, along with all the other souls trapped in the realm. Due to The wiping of the multiverse in Tag Der Toten, all area's and characters were erased from existence, the mob of the dead crew were killed once agin as a result. Personality Finn is somewhat aggressive, but occasionally cracks jokes and makes light-hearted comments. He seems to be proud of his Irish heritage. According to Arlington, Finn spent most of his time at Alcatraz sitting on the toilet in his cell, reading, keeping to himself. His mind is often fixated on women, particularly his wife, whom he still loves despite her betraying him. Status At the end of the Pop Goes the Weasel Easter egg, Finn, Sal, and Billy can either kill Weasel, or Weasel will kill them. Should Weasel die, then "the cycle continues" and the mobsters must repeat the events of Mob of the Dead again. Should Finn, Sal and Billy die, then "the cycle is broken", meaning that the story can progress. For this reason, Weasel is alive when the events of Mob of the Dead finally ends, and the other three mobsters are dead. During Most Escape Alive, Finn appears as a spirit, holding back the Warden. He is later shown to be freed, alongside the other spirits of Alcatraz. Appearance Finn is perhaps the second oldest out of the four, after Salvatore, having visible wrinkles. He wears the standard uniform with the shirt sleeves bunched up at the elbows with many obvious creases. The shirt also has "481B" across the top right of it. His hair is slicked back and his forehead is easily visible. He is also covered in blood, like the other mobsters, but seems to have a lot more blood on him than the others. Quotes Gallery Finn_newspaper_article_BOII.png|Finn's conviction covered in a newspaper. Finn Python BOII.png|Finn with a Snub Nose Python. Finn Full Body BOII.png|Full body shot of Finn. Michael "Finn" O'Leary MotD BOII.png|Finn with an Executioner. Michael "Finn" O'Leary knifing BOII.jpg|Finn knifing a zombie. MOTD Michael "Finn" O'Leary reading newspaper BOII.png|Finn reading a newspaper in his cell. Michael "Finn" O'Leary model BOII.png|Render of O'Leary's model. Finn O'Leary BOII.png Trivia *Like the other characters, Finn dislikes Arlington. *In the trailer for Origins, a vial of blood can be seen carried by Edward Richtofen with his cell number written on it, along with another vial having Sal's serial number, "386A". These two vials can be seen on Richtofen's player model. *His favorite weapon is the Executioner. *Although his wife is named "Angelina Bow" on the front on the newspaper shown in the reveal trailer for Mob of the Dead, he refers to her as "Angela" in-game. *He is fond of Billy Handsome. However, Handsome does not return this fondness. *In the Uprising trailer, Finn says that he wished he could change his past and that he is sorry for what he has done. However, in-game he says that he isn't going to beg for forgiveness. *After drinking a Perk-a-Cola, Finn will occasionally mention a fondness for alcohol. *Finn owns a bar in Morg City, called "O'Leary's B&L". *In Shadows of Evil after drinking a perk Jack Vincent will sometimes mention Finn by saying "Finn O'Leary's whiskey tasted better than this shit." References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters